Traveling with the Doctor
by Runforyourlife99
Summary: You wake up in the TARDIS with no memory of who you are or how you got there. I realize its a horrible summary don't judge me
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

You sigh and sit down wrapping the blanket around you. You smile as you remember today is the day when they show all the Doctor Who reruns and today was one of your favorites. Rose. The episode that got you into the series. You turn it on and relax as Rose goes about her day.

You must be more tired then you thought because your visions getting fuzzy and you're a bit dizzy. You shake it off and continue watching but your dizzy a few minutes after. You shake it off yet again but your out before the Autons are introduced.

You blink your eyes as the world begins to focus around you. Where are you? For that matter, who are you? You set your mind back and try to remember but all you get is black.

As your surroundings focus more your slowly aware of a man with a leather jacket and big ears kneeling over you. "Hello?" You say confused, your voice cracking.

He looks up at you and smiles when he realizes your awake but his smile soon turns to a confused frown. "Glad your awake. Now who are you and how did you get in my TARDIS?" You sigh, unsure of how to answer the question when you don't know the answer yourself

AN: Should I continue? Please review and tell me if you liked it?


	2. Meeting Rose Tyler

He looks at you expectantly, making you nervous. So nervous in fact that you spout out the first name that comes into your head. "Molly, Molly Anderson." You have no idea what made you say that name but it sounds familiar, like you've heard it before.

Shrugging it off, knowing your not going to figure it out now you answer his second question. "As for how I got into, whatever you called it, I honestly have no idea." He looks dubiously at you but doesn't press it further. "I'm the Doctor. Before you ask, it's just the Doctor. As for where you are it's the TARDIS. I give you a long explanation but basically it's a time machine."

You look unbelievingly at him, ignoring the fact that The Doctor seems to ring a bell as well. "Time machines don't exist."

"Oh but they do." He says with a slight smirk. He pulls you up, and rushes to what appear to be the controls. "I'm not going to explain it any more. So you might as well take my word for it." He adds seeing your curious look.

Sighing you follow him to the controls watching him. "Hold on we're landing."

"We're what?" You say, still unbelieving of the fact that you're in a machine. Your given an answer as you're suddenly jerked sideways and onto the ground. The Doctor looks at you with a smirk "I told you to hang on."

You roll your eyes and pull yourself up. "Where are we?"

"21rst century, London." He answers. "I've got an alien I need to catch." He looks conflicted for a moment before finally saying. "Would you like to come?"

You shrug and nod. It's not like you have anything else to do. "It's going to be dangerous." He warns.

"And?" you ask with a slight smirk. He smirks back and walks out. You follow him out and listen as he explains what you'll be doing. "So let me get this straight. There's living plastic, that's trying to take over the world and we're heading a department store called Henriks to try and get a sample of them so that we can trace them back to their base before we blow it up?"

"Exactly" The Doctor nods. He pauses, and the expression on his face morphs into something more worried. "We've got to go, now." Without any further explanation he runs off. Sensing this was going to be an recurring thing you run after him.

You arrive at Henriks a few minutes later, completely out of breath, "Their downstairs," is all the doctor says before he rushes off again. Sighing you run after him. Squinting you spot a blond girl being cornered by what you assume are the living plastic. The Doctor, just barely ahead of you, grabs her hand and runs off, passing you.

You shake your head before starting to sprint. You just barely make it into the elevator before the living plastic. Panting, you watch as The Doctor pulls the arm off of one of the monsters. He tosses it to you before starting up a conversation with the blond girl.

As soon as the elevator opens your running again. The Doctor runs ahead of you with the bomb and closes the door. You stare as he opens it again and introduces the two of you. After the blond introduces herself as Rose he says "Can Molly stay with you?" The two of you stare at him, shocked that he expects two people who met five minutes ago to stay together.

The Doctor, taking their silence as a yes smiles. "great! Now, run for your life." With that he's off. Sharing a disbelieving look with Rose your off sprinting again. You make it to the corner before the place explodes. You stare at it, wondering how on earth The Doctors going to survive that, and whether or not he's…dead.

Rose leads you to her house, both of you being awkwardly quiet, unsure of what to say. She walks in, and leads you to a guest bedroom. She makes to leave than comes back awkwardly. "Thanks. For you know, saving me.'

"No problem." You say, just as awkwardly, back. You didn't really do anything, The Doctor did it all. She leaves after that, both of you having nothing to say to eachother. You lay back in the bed, your mind racing. Today had been the weirdest day. You'd lost your memory, woke up in a time machine with a random man, saved a girl from living plastic, and now you're in her house. You cast your mind back trying to come up with some memory but before anything comes up your asleep.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

-A


End file.
